


Otro camino

by Lektra



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lektra/pseuds/Lektra
Summary: Cuando Iason se da cuenta de lo que está pasando ya es demasiado tarde.
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki, Raoul Am/Katze
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Otro camino

**Author's Note:**

> La historia se desarrolla a través de los distintos puntos de vista de varios personajes. Cada vez que se produce un cambio en el personaje está señalado en negrita.
> 
> Más información en las notas del final.

**PoV Iason**

Cuando lo salvé de aquellos matones, no lo hice porque me sintiera irremediablemente atraído por él, aunque Raoul afirmaba que desde ese momento me obsesioné con Rikki, y cuando insistió en pagarme con su cuerpo casi hubiera sido capaz de reírme si él no hubiera puesto esa cara tan seria. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que a pesar de que se trataba de un mestizo una parte de mí, durante un breve instante, lo admiró y respetó por su coraje. Ni cuando aquel cuchillo lo amenazó mostró el menor signo de acobardamiento. Por un momento pensé que él podría haber formado parte de la élite de no ser porque cualquier otro rasgo evidenciaba su verdadera procedencia.

Cuando lo registré pensé que esa rebeldía era un problema y debía ser educado. Fui muy ingenuo al pensar que podría someterlo de un momento para otro. Al principio tan solo me divertía con él, no era más que una mascota, un juguete, un entretenimiento; daba igual si era él o era otro, pero Rikki presentaba un reto. Con el tiempo algo cambió sin que pudiera darme cuenta. Primero fue dejarle libre por la casa, más tarde fue la ropa, los cigarros, un trabajo, permitirle dormir conmigo…Y cuando me di cuenta de que algo estaba ocurriendo, ya era demasiado tarde.

Donde antes solo había sexo y dominación, hubo cariño y entrega también; tras eyacular antes lo hubiera despachado sin que me preocupara si él estaba satisfecho, sin embargo, llegó un momento en el que no me permitía llegar al orgasmo antes que él y después de que yo quedara satisfecho comencé a abrazarlo para impedir que se fuera. Dejó de ser mi esclavo para convertirse en mi amante sin casi advertirlo.

Si hubiera sido otro me hubiera dado igual lo que hiciera en su rato libre, o cómo se sintiera. Pero no era otro. No tardó en dejar de ser mi mascota para convertirse sólo en Rikki, y después en mi Rikki. Vi con miedo cómo se ahogaba cada día, cómo se opacaba sin que pudiera evitarlo, sin importar cuanto me esforzara porque estuviera cómodo conmigo. Tuve que elegir si quería tenerlo conmigo o si quería que fuera feliz. Sin embargo, nunca renuncié a él.

Cuando lo dejé marchar las cosas parecieron volver a la normalidad y todos parecían aliviados por esto. El favorito de Júpiter volvía a ser el de siempre. O eso creían ellos. Raoul al principio me vigiló, seguro que notó que no todo estaba bien, pero al final, al igual que los demás, se dejó engañar por la máscara en la que estaba inmerso.

Pasó un año hasta que no pude controlar mi deseo de estar junto a él, hasta que dejaron de ser suficientes las fotos, los videos y los informes sobre él. Necesitaba a Rikki. Cuando supe con certeza que volvía a tenerlo cerca respiré aliviado. En ese momento supe que dentro de mí ocurría algo que no podía controlar y por primera vez tuve miedo de verdad.

-Pensé que lo habías liberado de manera permanente. -Me dijo Raoul cuando entró en mi despacho sin llamar, y se acomodó con elegancia sobre la silla frente a mi escritorio. Dejé de mirar los datos con los que estaba trabajando hasta la interrupción. Me sorprendió que tardara en enterarse de que había hecho planes para traerlo de vuelta.

-Oh, veo que ya te has enterado. No entiendo que mis actividades privadas generen tanto revuelo. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me tomó domesticarlo? Nunca tuve intención de renunciar a él. Sólo le quité el anillo para que tomara un descanso. Si quieres, interprétalo como unas vacaciones.

La conversación parecía casual, tanto el tono de voz de Raoul como el mío para un observador externo parecería cordial. Pero reconocía la tensión en su voz. No era enfado, quizá preocupación; aunque no podía saber si era por cómo podría afectarle aquello a él o por mí. Aunque no era asunto suyo. A veces Raoul era demasiado entrometido, o quizá seguía órdenes de Júpiter.

-Si lo que quieres es una mascota, puedes conseguir una de La Academia. Te estás buscando problemas. Ya has tenido una llamada de atención. Sabes que Júpiter no advierte dos veces; ni siquiera a ti, Iason.

Me acomodé y me erguí en la silla, observando distraídamente el holograma frente a mí que mostraba el estado de mis actividades económicas. Me mantuve un momento en silencio analizando la información frente a mí. El mal humor de Raoul o de Júpiter no eran de mi incumbencia siempre que siguiera siendo necesario. Y me había encargado a lo largo de mi vida de que así fuera.

\- Nunca he descuidado mis negocios. Mientras cumpla con mi trabajo nadie puede decirme qué es lo que hago en mi tiempo libre. Si quiero una mascota mestiza, tendré una mascota mestiza.

-No te entiendo, ¿estás dispuesto a degradar tu posición social hasta ese punto por una mascota? ¿Por un mestizo? Pero eso no es todo, también está el trato que le das.

-¿Algún problema acerca de cómo lo trato? – Fijé mi atención en él, demostrándole que había captado mi atención por fin.

-Le permites demasiados privilegios. ¿Dónde se ha visto que una mascota trabaje, fume, o vista como quiera ni mucho menos que tenga vacaciones? ¿Qué está pasando contigo?

-Lo que ocurre es que no he sido capaz de olvidarlo a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado. Me he enamorado de Rikki, Raoul.- Le dije de golpe. No tenía sentido negar lo que ya sabíamos ambos. Mi voz delataba la emoción mal contenida. La tristeza, la confusión, la lujuria, lo mucho que lo echaba de menos. El matiz era sutil, pero Raoul me conocía lo suficiente como para poder reconocer esas emociones y sentimientos cuando hablaba.- Sabiendo esto, ¿seguirás apoyándome? – Tras eso se produjo una pausa incómoda en la que el silencio parecía aplastarnos lentamente.

-No me gusta esto, Iason, y lo sabes.-Su voz fue firme.- Sabes también lo que opino de según qué conductas.-Me miró como siempre lo hacía, con una mirada glaciar que competía con la mía-Las mascotas son solo juguetes, no merecen más atención. Deberías olvidarlo. Júpiter jamás permitirá que lo tengas a tu lado de la manera que quieres.

-Al parecer no has entendido lo que te he dicho, Raoul. No he ido a pedirte tú opinión y desde luego tampoco necesito tu permiso. Has venido buscando respuestas y te las he dado. No puedo ocultarte más que estoy enamorado de él, dentro de poco puede que no pueda ocultárselo a los demás. Necesito saber si tengo tu apoyo, o si has venido sólo a decirme que desapruebas mi decisión.

-No esperes que aplauda de la alegría. Ese mestizo será tu perdición. Pero tampoco seré yo quien manipule tus recuerdos. Si Júpiter lo ordenara delegaría en otro.

-Con eso me basta.

()

**PoV Rikki**

Tras tres años de esclavitud creí haber conseguido la libertad cuando Iason me quitó el anillo y lo primero que hice fue correr a buscar a Guy. Necesitaba verlo, saber si estaba bien. Para mí él fue más que un amigo, todos lo sabían, pero nunca llegué a amarle como él a mí. Tras encontrarlo descubrí que el grupo había mermado; sin embargo, con mi llegada Bison pareció renacer de sus cenizas con un nuevo integrante. Un chico muy extraño que tenía cada ojo de un color diferente y que al parecer estaba desesperado por agradarme; no me caía mal, pero esa actitud me sacaba de quicio. Me recordaba demasiado al comportamiento que había visto a otras mascotas en Tanagura.

No soporto a ese tipo de personas, supongo que por eso me odio a mí mismo a veces, ya no sólo por mentirle a Guy sobre lo que he hecho durante estos tres años, sino porque me rendí a él, a Iason, y aun ahora, supuestamente libre, siento que en cualquier momento aparecerá, me dirá que mi paseo se ha terminado y me ordenará ir con él…, y yo iría, sé que iría, y eso solo hace que me odie más. No me cae bien, nunca lo hará, es prepotente, egoísta y elitista, no se puede esperar otra cosa de un Blondie, pero también se preocupaba por mí, a su manera, y me daba todo lo que quería, no importaba lo que fuera. A veces, y sólo a veces, creo que de alguna manera era importante para él.

Lo único que sigo sin entender es porqué me dejó ir. Lo más probable es que decidiera que un mestizo no era adecuado como mascota, mucho menos si se negaba a lamerle las botas y a decirle lo buen amo que era. Seguramente se cansó de que su perro se negara a ser un perro y hubiera decidido ser una persona. Desde esa perspectiva soy afortunado de estar vivo, podría haberme matado…, o algo peor.

-Rikki… ¡Rikki! ¿Qué pasa contigo, tío? Estás en la Luna. Seguro que no me has escuchado una palabra.- Guy se ha vuelto a enfadar conmigo, al parecer. Aunque es cierto que últimamente no le hago mucho caso, tengo demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. Ya ha pasado un año desde que Iason me dejó marchar y cada vez más siento que me falta algo. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero, de alguna manera, creo que lo hecho de menos.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando.- Su cara de enfado ahora parece ser de preocupación, aunque sé que sigue molesto. Espero que no me pregunte, no quiero mentirle, pero sé que no puedo decirle la verdad, me odiaría…Puede que no me importe de la misma manera que yo a él, pero aun así lo quiero, no soportaría que me despreciara.

()

**PoV Guy**

Cuando descubrí lo que había estado haciendo Rikki estos tres años deseé matar a ese Blondie por destruir a mi amigo. Mi Rikki nunca hubiera consentido algo así. Jamás. Hubiera muerto antes de someterse a alguien, mucho menos a la élite que nos discrimina y nos tiene por escoria. Odié a ese Blondie porque por su culpa no soy capaz de mirar a la cara a mi amigo de la vergüenza por lo que hizo. Pero esto no va a quedar así. Si tanto interés tiene en su perro, que venga a buscarlo. Una vez ese monstruo esté muerto Rikki y yo podremos estar juntos, como siempre lo hemos estado, sin nada que lo aparte de mi lado.

No puedo esperar a ver su cara cuando vea que le he quitado el collar a su perro. Quizá Rikki se enfade conmigo por haberlo mutilado, pero entenderá y me agradecerá que lo libere de la presencia de ese bastardo que lo hizo someterse. Enterraré a ese monstruo bajo toneladas de hormigón. No podrán siquiera encontrar su cuerpo.

()

**PoV Iason**

-No puedes ir.- Otra vez Raoul. Después de cinco minutos negándome pensé que había entendido el mensaje.

-Puedo y lo haré. No voy a quedarme quieto sabiendo que pueden hacerle daño.

Cuando recibí el aviso lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Rikki y en que lo matarían si no iba al lugar en el que me habían citado. Terminé de prepararme y salí hacia el aparcamiento seguido por Raoul. Me detuvo antes de subir al coche tocándome en el hombro y fijó la mirada en mí. Pude ver en él auténtica preocupación y lo miré, reafirmando la decisión que ya había tomado. El único pensamiento que se mantenía constante era que debía proteger a Rikki, que debía conseguir que volviera a estar a salvo. Él estaría seguro a mi lado.

Nada más recibir la llamada supe que era una trampa, pero sólo me di cuenta de que no iba a salir vivo de ahí cuando llegué a aquel lugar. Aquel sitio había sido previamente una base militar y con una serie de cargas explosivas repartidas de forma estratégica era posible, muy posible, que me quedara encerrado de por vida…, en el mejor de los casos. Tanagura no gastaría recursos para rescatar a un Blondie que había sucumbido a una debilidad propia de mestizos. Aún estaba a tiempo de dar media vuelta, volver y olvidarme de Rikki. Sin embargo, no fui capaz de dar un paso en dirección contraria. Era imposible que me olvidara de Rikki y lo sabía. Confié en que el as que había guardado para ocasiones de emergencia funcionara.

-Raoul tenía razón. He debido volverme loco.

()

**PoV Rikki**

-¡No puedes dejarlo ahí!- Grité desesperado. -¡Iason! ¡Por favor!

Iason me miró durante un segundo con frialdad, la mirada impenetrable.

-No vamos a poder salir si cargo con los dos.

-Cárgale a él, yo puedo caminar. – Me erguí ahogando un gemido de dolor. Para mi sorpresa hizo lo que le pedí.

Debería dejarlo morir por lo que había hecho. Pero aún me importaba, y era culpa mía que él estuviera así. Desesperado, lleno de ira. Cuando saliéramos hablaría con él. Todo estaría bien. Iason me ayudaría. Una sensación de vértigo recorrió mi cuerpo al pensar en la intensidad de los sentimientos que tenía por Iason. Me forcé en dejarlos aparcados en un rincón de mi mente. No era el momento para eso.

Caminamos tan rápido como nos era posible, luchando contra el tiempo. Escuchamos otra de explosión y Iason apretó el paso. Intenté seguirle el ritmo, pero no fui capaz. Iason iba tomando distancia, adelantándose. Pero nunca tanto como para que no me tuviera a su alcance. Me conmovió que estuviera yendo más despacio por mí.

-Sólo un poco más, Rikki. – Antes de darme cuenta estaba llorando por el dolor al forzar el ritmo para alcanzarle.

-No te detengas. Si es necesario déjame atrás.

-No voy a hacer eso. He venido a por ti.

Para mi sorpresa volvió hasta donde estaba, cargó a Guy al hombro y me abrazó por la cintura para ayudarme a caminar más rápido.

Otra explosión, una mucho más cercana, me sobresaltó y apuré el paso. Me giré a mirar a Iason y vi en su rostro el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para sacarnos a los dos de ahí. Estaba haciendo eso, por mí. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo porque yo se lo pedí, a pesar de que nunca creí que fuera capaz de algo así.

Escuché un ruido ensordecedor detrás de mí. Parecía estar acercándose. Clank. Clank. Clank. En ese momento vi con terror como un sistema de seguridad parecía haberse activado y unas enormes puertas de acero comenzaban a bajar desde el final del interminable pasillo por el que estábamos huyendo.

-¡Iason!

-Las compuertas de seguridad. No mires atrás. Sigue caminando. Vamos a salir de aquí. Los tres. No queda mucho. – Las palabras le salían entrecortadas. Me di cuenta de que le faltaba el aliento. A un Blondie.

Me esforcé por ir tan rápido como me era posible. Estábamos cerca de la salida.

En un movimiento inesperado Iason paró de golpe. De no estar sujeto a él me hubiera caído.

-Súbete a mi hombro.

Se agachó para facilitarme hacerlo. Intenté subir, pero no podía levantar apenas los pies del suelo. En un movimiento brusco, cuando estaba agarrado a su cuello, me encaramó a su hombro y comenzó a correr con Guy y conmigo en sus hombros. No pude evitar gritar de dolor y agarrarme a la ropa de Iason con todas mis fuerzas.

Sus largas piernas, a pesar de que era evidente de que estaba cansado, nos permitieron recorrer una gran distancia en muy poco tiempo. Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a la salita tropezó, aunque consiguió mantenerse en pie y evitar que nos fuéramos los tres al suelo.

En ese momento, a escasos cien metros de la salida, vi un coche frenar de forma brusca, levantando en un momento una gran nube de tierra que durante un momento hizo imposible ver nada. Iason y yo vimos salir de él a un hombre pelirrojo. Al principio me costó reconocerlo, pero luego me di cuenta de que se trataba de Katze.

Eso debió animar a Iason, porque comenzó a correr más rápido, aunque parecía imposible. Una explosión justo a nuestro lado nos hizo saltar por los aires. Iason se negó a soltarme y cayó justo encima de mí, protegiéndome de los cascotes de hormigón que caían a nuestro alrededor. Desorientado busqué a Guy y vi que seguía inconsciente a nuestro lado.

-Iason… Vete tú. Nosotros no vamos a salir de aquí.

-No voy a dejarte aquí. Y tú no vas a querer irte sin él.

Me di cuenta que Katze venía corriendo y estaba apartando los cascotes que estaban encima de Guy y comenzaba a correr hacia la salida cargando con él.

-¡Yo me encargo de éste! ¡Saca tú a Rikki!

En un movimiento sorprendentemente cuidadoso Iason me cogió en brazos, me apretó contra su cuerpo y comenzó a correr con fuerzas renovadas, como si todo el agotamiento que había visto hubiera sido imaginación mía. Mientras tanto, las compuertas que habíamos conseguido dejar a una distancia segura estaban justo detrás nuestra.

Conseguimos salir a tiempo antes de que las compuertas nos encerraran en aquella trampa mortal, pero cuando pensaba que estábamos ya a salvo una cadena de explosiones obligó a Iason a frenar de golpe. En un segundo estaba tendido en el suelo encima de mí protegiéndome de todo lo que la explosión estaba lanzando a nuestro alrededor. Noté, más que oí, un gemido de dolor que sólo podía venir de Iason.

-Iason…-Murmuré preocupado.

-Estoy bien. -Noté en su voz que no era así. Cuando ya no hubo más explosiones se levantó y me ayudó a incorporarme. Katze vino corriendo desde el coche y ayudó a Iason a cargarme.

-Necesitas que te miren eso, Iason.-Dijo Katze con voz grave. Eso hizo que me preocupara aún más por el estado de Iason.

-¿Qué…?

-No debes preocuparte por eso ahora. Quien necesita un médico eres tú. En Tanagura te curarán.

-No podemos volver a Tanagura. -Dijo Katze.- Júpiter ha ordenado que se te borre la memoria o seas reabsorbido si te resistes. Raoul me avisó para que viniera a avisarte.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí, entonces. Júpiter nos encontrara. Y aunque muchos se pensarán al principio atacar a un Blondie, cuando descubran lo que has hecho te matarán, o te entregarán por una recompensa si la hay. -Se notaba en mi voz que estaba asutado.

-Raoul ha preparado un transporte que os llevará a la segunda luna de Amoi. Ahí podréis vivir en paz. Júpiter tiene demasiadas obligaciones en el planeta como para preocuparse de unos fugitivos en una luna. Seguramente considere el exilio suficiente castigo. Pero antes necesitas que te curen, Iason. Y el transporte aún tiene que llegar.

Estuvimos un mes ocultándonos en el gueto después de eso. Debido a mi influencia en Bison conseguimos acallar los rumores de que un Blondie estaba ocultándose conmigo. Mi antiguo amo. O quizá simplemente debería decir mi amo. La relación con Iason estos meses ha sido complicada. Su herida tardó en curar, para comienzo del segundo mes Katze nos informó a través de sus contactos que Raoul tenía ya listo el transporte.

-Aún puedes volver. Júpiter sabe que eres importante para el funcionamiento de la ciudad. -Dije intentando evitar que tuviera el tipo de vida que he tenido desde que nací. Peor aún quizá si se tiene en cuenta su origen.

Me acomodé junto a Iason en el cartón sobre el que estábamos sentados con la carta aún en las manos. Iason apretó el brazo que tenía sobre mis hombros, casi afectuoso. En todo este tiempo Iason había sido atento, pero desde que lo conocía nunca lo había visto sonreír ni una sola vez.

-Quizá fuera así al principio. Pero ha pasado un mes. Júpiter habrá reconfigurado la gestión y aunque sea menos eficaz que yo el siguiente administrador ya me habrá sustituido. Y nunca te abandonaría. Pensaba que lo sabías ya, pero estoy enamorado de ti, Rikki. No voy a renunciar a ti.

-¿Qué?- No fui capaz de decir nada más. Me quedé paralizado de la sorpresa. -¿Estás enamorado de mí? Pensaba que los Blondies no podían amar.

-No se nos permite amar, no como lo harías tú. Pero podemos sentir afecto. Se nos enseña a controlarlo y no demostrarlo. Pero siento la necesidad de hacértelo saber. Por eso fui a por ti. Sabía que era una trampa y que era muy posible que no saliera vivo de ahí.

-Oh. -No sabía qué más decir. Me sentía confuso. Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Sabía que quería a Iason a mi lado. Pero aún no sabía si lo amaba o si me sentía atado a él por haber sido durante tanto tiempo su mascota. Ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirme porque en realidad me daba igual si me seguía considerando su mascota. Una parte de mí quería sentir constantemente la seguridad que sentí a su lado mientras le servía en Tanagura.

-No espero que me correspondas. Sólo quería que lo supieras. Sólo espero que me permitas continuar a tu lado, Rikki.

No supe por qué, pero los ojos se me inundaron de lágrimas en un momento. Intenté controlar la respiración para que no lo notara. No quería que sintiera que lo estaba rechazando. No sabía si lo estaba rechazando, si lo estaba aceptando. Debió notarlo, porque me apretó aún más contra él. Ninguno dijo nada durante un rato.

()

**PoV Iason**

Una vez llegamos al lugar donde viviríamos en la segunda luna de Amoi, pensé que no iba a ser tan mala vida. Era una zona agraria, completamente diferente al tumulto de Tanagura. Gracias a Raoul y Katze conseguimos un trabajo administrando algunos de los negocios de Raoul en esta zona. Rikki se encargaba de los repartos y de la distribución de la mercancía, así que no era extraño que pasara días sin verle. 

Mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba nos amoldamos a una rutina en la que ambos nos sentíamos cómodos, y poco a poco la máscara que me había visto obligado a crear para sobrevivir en Tanagura se fue deshaciendo cuando estaba con él. Como consecuencia de eso a veces me costaba controlar la intensidad de mis emociones y sentimientos, esos que pensaba que no podía tener por las numerosas alteraciones genéticas que dieron lugar a los Blondies. Llegó un momento en el que me sorprendía a mí mismo pensando constantemente en él, especialmente cuando no estaba.

Había pasado una semana desde que Rikki se fue a distribuir el último encargo que habíamos recibido y no podía dejar de pensar en cuál sería el momento más adecuado para sacar el tema. Habían pasado dos meses desde que le dije que estaba enamorado de él y no había dicho nada al respecto. Al principio pensaba que podía aceptarlo, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más sentía la necesidad de que me diera una respuesta a pesar de que no quería forzarle a decir algo que no sentía. Estaba comenzando a aceptar la posibilidad de que estuviera conmigo porque se sentía obligado, o por algún tipo de dependencia generada durante el tiempo que fue mi esclavo. Desde que llegamos a aquella luna no habíamos vuelto a intimar y aunque sentía constantemente la necesidad de reafirmar mi afecto a través del contacto físico me limitaba a abrazarlo cuando nos íbamos a dormir.

Cuando regresó, Rikki tenía una expresión más seria de lo habitual. Cuando le pregunté qué ocurría me contó que un antiguo socio suyo estaba en el lugar de la entrega y que lo había reconocido. No dijo nada más, pero su silencio y su expresión anormalmente seria me confirmó que seguramente Katze se encargaría de que no pudiera contarle a nadie que estábamos ocultos aquí.

Aquella noche, mientras preparaba la cena, Rikki me abrazó por detrás y pude notar cómo apoyaba la frente en mi espalda. En aquel momento me quedé quieto esperando a que dijera algo, no queriendo perturbar sus pensamientos.

-He estado pensando – Dijo con voz insegura tras un momento de silencio. - Sobre lo que me dijste. Sobre…, eso.

Me di cuenta con pena que ni siquiera era capaz de llamar a aquello por su nombre.

-Supongo que te refieres a cuando te dije que estaba enamorado de ti. - Me di cuenta en ese momento de que mi voz había salido más dura de lo que esperaba, incapaz de ocultar del todo mi propio temor a que se alejara de mí. Me distraje vigilando la comida, a pesar de que la tecnología se encargaba de hacer la mayor parte del trabajo.

-Sí. Eso. - Su voz sonó en mis oídos más insegura, si es que aquello era posible. ¿Qué es lo que temía? - Lo he estado pensando y no lo entiendo.

De todas las respuestas a mi declaración que había imaginado, aquella no era una de ellas.

-No lo entiendes. -Afirmé mientras tomaba con mis manos las suyas, evitando así que se alejara de mí. Si aquella iba a ser la última vez que pudiera acariciarle la aprovecharía.

-Sí. No lo entiendo. No entiendo que me dijeras que…

Mi inseguridad y temor poco a poco estaban siendo superados por un enfado creciente. ¿Acaso era tan difícil de aceptar que pudiera amarlo? ¿Acaso pensaba que era incapaz de amar, o es que no se creía digno de ser amado, o de mi amor?

-Que estaba enamorado de ti. - De nuevo mi voz salió con más brusquedad de la que pretendía y desde luego con más brusquedad de la necesaria a pesar de mi enfado. No me sentía enfadado por lo que era claramente un rechazo, sino porque si quiera reconocía mi declaración, y a pesar de ello compartíamos cama todas las noches. Todas las noches permitía que le abrazara hasta quedarnos dormidos.

-Sí. Iason yo…

Cerré los ojos y aun sin verme sabía que de estar frente a mí Rikki hubiera podido ver en mí la resignación y el dolor de la pérdida.

\- No me correspondes, está bien. Como te dije, no es necesario que me correspondas. -Por supuesto que no estaba bien, a pesar de haber decidido expresar mis emociones aún tenía la capacidad de contenerlas cuando era realmente necesario, como aquel momento. - La cena estará lista en un momento.

Con un movimiento delicado intenté apartar sus manos de mí, tanto para poder moverme con libertad como para que no notara la tensión acumulada en mi cuerpo.

-Iason, mírame. - A pesar de que quería negarme, a pesar de que sabía que si me giraba podría descifrarme a pesar de la máscara que me había colocado, me giré y lo miré a los ojos. Me esforcé por llenarme del potente sentimiento que me producía mirar esos intensos ojos marrones al tiempo que mantenía el control sobre mí mismo. Me enterneció notar cómo inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia arriba para poder mirar también directamente a mis ojos. - Aún no estoy seguro de haber entendido todo lo que siento hacia ti, pero sé que siento ganas de regresar a nuestro hogar cada vez que me marcho por un encargo. He descubierto que quiero descubrir todo lo que me queda por aprender sobre ti. Pero antes tengo una pregunta. ¿Desde cuándo estás enamorado de mí?

-Desde que te libere en Tanagura. Te liberé porque no soportaba que estuvieras infeliz a mi lado.

-Bien, porque desde entonces he querido hacer esto.

Se lanzó a mis labios y los devoró vorazmente, con la energía que recordaba de mi antiguo esclavo. Aquel beso fue intenso, pero sorprendentemente suave. No hubo nada de los mordiscos habituales de cuando era mi mascota. Cuando el beso terminó Rikki tenía los labios hinchados y sonrojados. Sus ojos brillaban con una emoción mal contenida detrás de ellos.

-Ya nos hemos besado otras veces, Rikki. Aunque reconozco que me ha costado no hacerlo todos estos meses. -La voz salió uniforme, pero era evidente la emoción en ella.

\- Quiero una relación, Iason, no sólo como tu mascota. Quiero ser tu pareja.

-Hace mucho que no eres mi mascota, Rikki. No necesito una mascota, aunque me gustaría ser tu pareja. -Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria sonreí de oreja a oreja. Me sentí terriblemente feliz y avergonzado al mismo tiempo cuando algunas lágrimas de alivio escurrieron por mis mejillas. -Quiero estar a tu lado tanto tiempo contigo como me permitas.

-Te quiero, Iason. Nunca dejaré de querer estar contigo. Cuando me liberaste sólo podía pensar en ti…, te eché de menos.

Aquella noche hicimos varias veces el amor. Al principio de forma desenfrenada, luego dulcemente. Pero cada uno de los orgasmos que tuvimos fue increíblemente intenso.

Quizá al principio Rikki era mi esclavo, mi mascota, pero ahora puedo decir con orgullo que me encanta rendirme ante esos preciosos ojos marrones que con solo mirarme pueden plegar mi voluntad si con eso consigo que brillen.

()

**PoV Rikki**

Cuando me convertí en la mascota de Iason pensé que jamás volvería a ser libre, y odiaba sentirme tan impotente. Pero cuando vi a Iason sonreír por primera vez aquel día que me declaré supe que por ver de nuevo esa radiante sonrisa me arrodillaría ante él mil veces, con la certeza de que esta vez era yo quien elegía libremente servirle.

()

**PoV Raoul**

Estaba de pie en el antiguo despacho de Iason, mirando por la ventana hacia la inmensidad y la infinitud de los edificios de Tanagura. Iason eligió un despacho con unas vistas impresionantes.

-Disculpe, señor. Todo está listo. Las mercancías han llegado a tiempo.

Me giré y vi a Katze observarme con sus inteligentes ojos grises. Lo observé sin decir nada durante un momento, preguntándome si había habido algún problema al sintetizar el ADN de Iason y el mío. No era natural que un Blondie desarrollara sentimientos de esta intensidad, y menos aún que dos lo hicieran. Que se supiera. Quizá, como yo, había muchos otros ocultando lo que sentían.

-Gracias, Katze. ¿Ha habido algún incidente?

-Uno de los transportistas de nuestro socio podría haber puesto en riesgo la operación y afectar a nuestros intereses. Pero no volveremos a tratar con él. Ya he informado a nuestro socio del incidente y se ha disculpado por el comportamiento de su subordinado. Nos pide que este incidente no afecte a futuras transacciones.

Me giré de nuevo para mirar por los grandes ventanales y noté cómo Katze se acercaba y se colocaba junto a mí justo un paso por detrás. Logré controlar mis comisuras a tiempo de que se formara una sonrisa. Katze, siempre correcto. Siempre en su sitio. Apreté los puños, y los solté, intentando disimular mis emociones como un simple estiramiento de los músculos de las manos. Pero Katze era demasiado inteligente para dejar pasar ese gesto aparentemente inocente.

-Señor, si me permite me gustaría hablar con franqueza.

No dije nada, solo esperé a que continuara si así quería hacerlo.

-¿Por qué los ayuda? Si se descubre estará en problemas.

No me giré a mirarlo, pero di un paso hacia atrás para tenerlo a mi lado. Respiré profundamente.

-Quizá, pero es mi amigo. Y puede que Iason no sea el único que se haya vuelto loco.

Podía notar la sorpresa de Katze en su silencio. Me giré y esperé que entendiera lo que intentaba decirle. Y también que no iba a permitirme caer como hizo Iason.

-Es posible que Rikki tampoco sea el único que se haya vuelto loco, señor.

Ambos estuvimos un momento mirando al frente, la distancia entre ambos quemándonos. Luego Katze se marchó y yo continué mirando al frente.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando vi las OVAs antiguas de Ai no Kusabi quise escribir una historia que se centrara en cómo algunos de los personajes se sintieron con lo que estaba pasando. Este fanfic es en buena parte una recapituación personalizada y alterada de lo que ocurre en esas OVAs, aunque con un final un poco menos amargo.
> 
> Espero que quienes lo hayais leído hayais disfrutado de esta lectura.


End file.
